Sidecar Blues (Script)
Here is a script for Sidecar Blues. Script (We iris-in showing Leni riding on her scooter with Lincoln and Clyde on a sidecar) Clyde: "It really is nice of your sister to ride us to the comic book store." Lincoln: "Yep, that's just Leni. Naïve and nice." Leni: "Which way you turn to the comic book store?" Lincoln: "Oh, you turn left." Leni: (not understanding) "What?" Lincoln: "Oh, I mean the good side." Leni: (now understanding) "Oh, okay." Clyde: "Good side?" Lincoln: "Leni don't really get words like left or right, so I have to speak the way she speaks. Speaking Leni." Leni: "He's right. He does speak Leni for me, which I still can't believe there's a country named after me." Clyde: "I really do appreciate you taking us to the comic store." Leni: "Thank you." (Leni, Lincoln and Clyde are almost to the comic book store, but they are now going up a hill and slide back down) Leni: "Why can't we go up?" Lincoln: "The hill's too steep." Clyde: "You probably might have to get out and push." Leni: "I'm not gonna push. I'm going up this hill and getting you two to the comic book store, and there's nothing to it." (Leni tries her best to go up the hill. Almost up the hill, Lincoln and Clyde hear a clatter sound. They look out and see the handle to the sidecar about to come loose) Clyde: "Uh-oh. That can't be good." Lincoln: "Uh, Leni?" Leni: "Don't worry, we're almost there." Clyde: "Leni?" Leni: "I said we're almost there." (The good news is that Leni succeeded in going up the hill. But the bad news is the handle coming loose and going down the hill while Leni is not aware) Lincoln and Clyde: "LLLLLLEEEEEENNNNNNNIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" (Lincoln and Clyde scream as the sidecar flies down the hill and into the city. They go through traffic and accidentally knock over a garbage can and almost run over a garbage man. They continue riding through town) Lincoln and Clyde: "Whoa!" (They go to a construction site. They continue screaming as the they get launched to the air by a truck and coined to the sky by a crane. They end up on a tail of an airplane) Clyde: "I think I'm gonna be sick." Lincoln: "Why?" Clyde: "Because I always get airsick." (Lincoln and Clyde scream as they fall off the airplane. They stop when they land on a track: a train track) Lincoln and Clyde: "Phew." Clyde: "I'm glad that's over with." (They think all is well but they are going up the train track and stop when they get up the hill as if it was a roller coaster. Clyde puts his hands up the air) Lincoln: "Clyde, why are you holding your hands up in the air?" Clyde: "I don't know. It just felt appropriate." (They scream again as they fly down the train tracks) Lincoln and Clyde: "Help! Help!" (They go through loops and then upside down like an actual roller coaster) Lincoln and Clyde: "Help! Help!" (They panic and duck as they go through tunnels three times. When going through the third tunnel, Lincoln and Clyde turn to the screen) Lincoln: "Mommy!" Clyde: "Daddies!" (They exit the third tunnel and fall off a cliff. They scream as we zoom into Lincoln's mouth. They continue falling and screaming until they go back to town and back to Leni's scooter where the sidecar is reattached. They make it to the comic book store) Leni: "We're here!" (She turns around and see Lincoln and Clyde looking horrified after that wild ride they had. We iris-out) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Short Category:Shorts Category:Script Category:Scripts